<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl In The Handcuffs by Ayanna_Wild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116825">The Girl In The Handcuffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild'>Ayanna_Wild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Suspense, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say first impressions are the most important part of meeting someone new. Lucifer's first impression of you was a little unorthodox to say the least. He met you, handcuffed to a desk in the LAPD, your lip cut and knuckles bleeding, a proud smile on your lips and a careless laugh in your voice. Some might think you were insane, others would steer clear. Lucifer, however, he found you all the more intriguing because of it. </p><p>Needless to say your first impression was a lasting one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>All you had wanted was to enjoy a quiet night out, a much needed break, with a much needed drink. You had even been careful to choose a small dive bar, one that was hardly ever busy and the booze were cheap. For a while your plan for a relaxing evening was going well, until a drunken man decided to try his luck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had all the characteristics of a cliché frat boy, right down to the arrogant smile. The type of arrogant smile that was simply pure narcissism and no charm. A smile that made you want to punch him right off the bat. Instead, you gripped your whiskey glass just a little tighter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in this hole? And alone to?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His voice made your eye twitch and you barely spared him a glance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Being alone, and enjoying it." Your answer was as blunt as you could make it hoping to deter the man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That can't be fun, need some company?" He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You quickly downed your drink, waving the bartender over for a refill.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apparently no meant something else entirely to this imbecile, and he inched closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come on, I'll buy you another round, you'll warm up to me in no time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You finally turned to him, leveling him with a look of distaste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guarantee you I won't. Go crawl back into whatever cesspool you climbed out of." You hissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His smile fell and he frowned a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm trying to be nice here bitch. Play ball and maybe you'll get something nice in return, I promise I can afford it. Name your price."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You scoffed loudly at that, giving him a sugary sweet smile, but fury burned in your eyes. You leaned forward a little resisting the urge to laugh when he perked up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh honey... I wouldn't touch you if you covered yourself in fucking diamonds and shit gold."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His expression fell once more, and he wasn't as skilled at hiding his fury as you were. You went to take a sip of your drink but a crushing grip on your wrist stopped you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't talk to me like that you slut!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stared at where his hand held your wrist and your smile returned, there was no fake sweetness about it this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only malicious intent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without so much as a second thought you tossed the remains of your drinks directly into his eyes. He let out what you would call a screech but it had worked to get him to release your wrist. He let out a furious yell, diving for you, only to have you kick the stool he'd previously been sitting on directly into him. He stumbled back, grasping at air as he fell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gave the bartender an apologetic smile as you sat your empty glass back on the bar. The man was getting to his feet and you let him get himself about halfway up before kneeing him in the gut. You were vaguely aware of the bartender picking up the phone as you delivered a harsh blow to the man's nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fight was more one sided than anything, but he still managed to clip your lip. Your knuckles stung and bled but you didn't relent from your harsh blows until you heard the sirens outside. Until you saw the lights flashing through the windows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You took a moment to catch your breath before pushing your hair out of your face. The bell above the door chimed as it opened and you put your hands behind your head, still kneeling over the unconscious man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damn it Y/N!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You broke out into a smile, offering no resistance when Dan pulled you to your feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Danny boy! You're not a uni, were you in the area?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The homicide detective sighed as he slapped the cuffs rather tightly on your wrists. Seems he'd wised up from the last time he arrested you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're lucky I took the call." He muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You laughed as he led you out and towards his car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hardly, I can think of at least three officers more fun than you to arrest me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just get in the car." Dan snapped.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All you wanted was to spend one evening to yourself, a drink in hand and no idiots messing with you.</p><p>Apparently you had asked for too much.</p><p>Your eyes briefly drifting to look at the paramedics attending to the man whose nose you had most likely broken. A sort of twisted satisfaction settled over you and you made yourself more comfortable in the backseat of Dan's cruiser. He got in, slamming his door.</p><p>"He doesn't know if he's pressing charges yet."</p><p>"Yay." You responded dryly.</p><p>Dan said nothing more as he put the car in gear, driving away from the little dive bar. The ride was somewhat silent except for the occasional noise of boredom you made, and until Dan slammed his hands on the steering wheel.</p><p>"I thought you were trying to stay out of trouble Y/N! Half of my arrests record is just you and your infinite ability to cause trouble!" Dan had finally snapped.</p><p>You shrugged as best you could with your wrists cuffed behind your back.</p><p>"Yeah, and you probably made detective faster thanks to that." You pointed out.</p><p>Dan shook his head, glancing back at you.</p><p>"I know you're better than this, I just don't understand why you can't stay out of trouble." He sighed.</p><p>"That makes two of us..." You whispered to yourself as you rested your head against the window.</p><p>~</p><p>"But Detective-"</p><p>Lucifer sighed as Chloe shut the door in his face, refusing to let him follow her into the interrogation room. His protests fell on def ears, and he gave the door a sour look as if it was at fault for him being denied entry. He had nearly assaulted their suspect and as such Chloe had wisely refused to let him anywhere near the man.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do now?" </p><p>Chloe didn't respond and Lucifer huffed in annoyance. His expression was bored as his eyes dully scanned the precinct. A commotion caught his attention, Dan was leading someone into the precinct but Lucifer didn't have a good view with the various people running around. He focused his attention to the vending machines instead, deciding on a snack while he waited.</p><p>~</p><p>You watched as Dan secured one of your wrists to his desk, pulling on the cuffs to assure you couldn't somehow remove them from his desk. The last time he had left you just barely enough room to slip your hand out. It had hurt to pull your hands free but your favorite show was airing a new episode that night and you simply couldn't have missed it. Dan had not been amused when he caught you trying to sneak out. He'd wised up since then.</p><p>You watched him with a passive expression, but failed to suppress a smile when he swept almost everything from his desk into a draw. Which he hastily locked, he'd learned over the years not to leave anything you could use to, stab, maim, or pick a lock within your reach.</p><p>"Your lack of trust in me is just hurtful." You pouted dramatically, placing your free hand over your chest as if his actions had wounded you.</p><p>Dan rolled his eyes, walking away, leaving you alone and incredibly bored.</p><p>~</p><p>Lucifer skimmed over his options in the vending machines, holding his money between his fingers as he decided between the unhealthy snacks.</p><p>"Don't touch the computer!" </p><p>Dan shouted from the other side of the room catching the devil's attention. It sounded like he was scolding a child and Lucifer frowned, looking to see who Dan had been shouting at.</p><p>"Then bring me something to do Daniel! A coloring book or something! At least when Officer Jackson arrests me he has a rubber band ball! Your hospitality is just awful."</p><p>That was a voice Lucifer hadn't heard before, and he was certain he would have remembered the sarcastic attitude that accompanied it. A stray coffee mug flew across the room, narrowly missing Dan's head. Lucifer raised an eyebrow even more eager to find out for himself who this was.</p><p>"I swear to God Y/N! I will throw you in a holding cell!" Dan snapped.</p><p>Lucifer's boredom evaporated when he saw someone sitting at Dan's desk. You stood as far from the desk as the handcuff on your wrist would allow, staring Dan down with a look of careless ease.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that ended well last time didn't it?" </p><p>You were of course, referring to the first and only time Dan had ever put you in a holding cell. Within an hour you had somehow managed to pit the others in there against each other. You had just been sitting in the corner, watching the chaos around you. Needless to say no one made that mistake again.</p><p>Dan looked frustrated, and he moved the broken pieces of the cup away with his foot. He clenched his teeth, pointing a finger at you like someone scolding a child.</p><p>"Just sit down!" He snapped.</p><p>You plopped back down into your chair, kicking your feet up on his desk. You knew not to push the man to far, and had received more than enough entertainment to last you for a while. Dan muttered curses under his breath as he walked away. He didn't see you poke his computer in a futile attempt of bored defiance.</p><p>A smile grew on Lucifer's lips, and he looked around for a moment before making his way towards you. After that little display there was no way he could simply leave without at least learning your name.</p><p>"Well hello there, in a bit of trouble are we?"</p><p>You looked up from where you sat, feet propped up on the desk. A coy smile tugging at your busted lips. He noticed the small grimace of pain, noting how the action of smiling must have hurt, but you did it nonetheless. Lucifer raised an eyebrow seeing the blooming bruise on your left cheek, and the blood on your knuckles.</p><p>You assessed the man in front of you for a moment, nothing about him said cop, but no one looked twice at him. You figured he probably frequented the precinct often but something about him told you he wasn't exactly law enforcement. You remember seeing him with Chloe a few times, a consultant maybe? Certainly someone you could entertain for a bit.</p><p>"I prefer to think of it as a minor inconvenience to my day." You hummed.</p><p>Lucifer motioned to your various injuries, the unspoken question easy for you to decipher. You were eager for some company and had no qualms against answering his questions.</p><p>"My inconvenience happened to be a rich boy with a fragile ego, and the refusal to take no for an answer." You shrugged.</p><p>You gave the handsome man an innocent smile, motioning to the chair in front of you with the hand that wasn't handcuffed to the desk. Your demeanor was carefree and relaxed, as if this whole ordeal was simply a routine part of your day.</p><p>"Would you like to take a seat Mr...."</p><p>"Lucifer Morningstar. Do I have the pleasure of knowing your name my dear?" He asked as he sat down in front of you.</p><p>"Y/N, I'd tell you my last name, but then you might stalk me." You teased.</p><p>Lucifer scoffed but his smile remained firmly planted on his lips. He took the seat you offered, noticing how you perked up at having company.</p><p>Or maybe it was that you now had someone to keep you distracted. </p><p>"So this swine got handsy, and you took matters into your hands, or rather your fists." Lucifer inquired.</p><p>A dramatic sigh left your mouth and you slumped a little in your seat. </p><p>"To be fair he hit me first after I threw my drink in his face, the... fourth or fifth time I told him no. Of course, the bartender called the cops, unfortunate timing."</p><p>"He hit you? What a detestable human."</p><p>You shrugged, tugging on your wrist that was handcuffed to the desk. You choose to ignore the human comment. He watched your eyes scan Dan's desk in search of something. It was clear you had a set goal in mind, but you still focused most of your attention on him.</p><p>"Oh that's nothing last month I threw a chair out of a fifth story window. It hit some drug dealers car, now that was a fight." You laughed.</p><p>Lucifer raised an eyebrow, looking even more intrigued now.</p><p>"And did you win?" </p><p>Your expression was proud.</p><p>"Took a lead pipe to his headlights, and a bat to his head." </p><p>Lucifer laughed, tilting his head.</p><p>"Do you make a habit of getting into fights?" Lucifer mused.</p><p>You smirked leaning forward, invading his personal space, as you reached for his hand. </p><p>"Absolutely, keeps life interesting."</p><p>You smiled, plucking his cuff link from his sleeve. Lucifer started at you curiously although not offended.</p><p>"Mind if I borrow this?"</p><p>Upon seeing his slight nod you set to work on your cuff. He watched you closely as you lifted your wrist slipping the cuff link into the keyhole. He seemed very interested in you now, making you smile a little.</p><p>"You're a curious little human aren't you darling?" </p><p>You briefly lifted your head to give him a questioning look. You had actually expected him to at least advise you not to do that. He did technically work with the LAPD after all.</p><p>"Are you not going to stop me?"</p><p>His smile was devious and instead he moved his chair to hide what you were doing. A pleasant and very welcome surprise to you.</p><p>"I'm merely a consultant, I couldn't possibly interfere with Daniel's case." </p><p>He watched you curiously as you picked the lock, slipping your wrist free. He almost laughed when you tucked the handcuffs into your boot.</p><p>"Never know when you'll need a good pair of handcuffs." You winked. </p><p>"Well I can certainly name a few situations." </p><p>His suggestive line might have made you roll your eyes if it had come from anyone else. However, coming from him, you couldn't help but find it rather endearing, and a bit tempting. You leaned forward a little about to say something when another voice interrupted you.</p><p>"You're supposed to keep those on Y/N." </p><p>You tilted your head back to see Dan standing behind you and you gave him a lazy smile.</p><p>"I did... for like five minutes, but then Mr. Morningstar came over, and it's just bad manners to talk to him while I'm stuck to your desk. What if I needed to shake his hand?" </p><p>"Then use your other hand." Dan muttered, rubbing his temple.</p><p>"But Danny, the one you cuffed is my dominant hand! I need it!"</p><p>Dan sat down in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Don't call me that."</p><p>Dan mumbled to himself, his expression annoyed as he grabbed a case file from his desk. You plucked the file from his hand, skimming through it with no intention of actually reading it. It was just a way to further annoy Dan.</p><p>"The guy didn't press charges right? I can go?" You questioned.</p><p>Dan snatched the file away from you, giving you a hard glare. Lucifer watched the exchange clearly entertained. </p><p>"Yes, you can go." Dan bit out.</p><p>You jumped to your feet, exaggerating a stretch. Dan grabbed your arm, he looked exasperated, and he held out his free hand.</p><p>"What? Need money for more pudding?"</p><p>Lucifer outright laughed at the joke, which only served to make Dan all the more irritated.</p><p>"Handcuffs. Now." Dan hissed.</p><p>You pulled the silver metal from your boot, placing them in his hand with a small pout. Dan practically shoved you towards the elevators, only adding to your amusement and making you laugh.</p><p>"I'll see you soon Dan! Think I might steal a car next week."</p><p>Lucifer followed as you approached the elevator. As you stepped inside, you held the doors open reaching for his hand.</p><p>"Oh, don't forget this, it looks expensive, wouldn't be good if you lost it."</p><p>Lucifer looked at you surprised as if he hadn't expected you to return his property to him. He held out his hand to you and you dropped his cuff link into his hand. You snapped your fingers digging some money from your pocket as well.</p><p>"And give this to Dan, I think that was his favorite mug I broke." You laughed.</p><p>Lucifer took the money from your outstretched hand, even more curious about you now. </p><p>"Lucky break wasn't it, not being charged?" Lucifer asked after brief moment of silence.</p><p>"It wasn't luck, guys like that would rather sweep things like this under the rug than admit a girl beat them to a bloody pulp." </p><p>The doors began to close, and Lucifer frowned a little.</p><p>"You haven't given me much about yourself my dear, what if I wish to see you again?"</p><p>You gave him a wink, just before the doors slid close.</p><p>"Oh you will Mr. Morningstar, I'm here at least once a week."</p><p>Lucifer stared at the doors for a moment even long after they had closed, a smile on his face. You were like an enigma, you were trouble that much was clear, yet at the same time you seemed to care about the people around you, if they were worthy of your care that is. Somehow Lucifer had obtained that care, and you for whatever reason deemed him worthy. </p><p>"Certainly a curious little thing aren't you." He chuckled to himself as he walked back to Chloe.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates Weekly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Where Trouble Follows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had an uncanny ability to attract trouble, it hung around you like a heavy fog, no matter how hard you tried to avoid it. It always seemed to find you, as if the very presence of you was enough to lure the scum of the earth to you, inviting them to try their luck. For every fight, for every scrape you got yourself into you, the universe seemed to side with you, at least to some extent, because while you couldn't escape the inevitable, you always managed to come out on top.</p><p>More or less.</p><p>However, despite your unfortunate circumstances, despite your determination to avoid the trouble that hung over you, every once and while, when you were feeling reckless, a little restless, you sought out the trouble. Your petite, sweet neighbor standing in front of you, eye black and bruises on her arms, was one of those times. It had been early, to early to have someone knocking so loudly on your door. The only reason you had even answered it was because of the soft crying, the almost inaudible sound of a woman holding back a sob.</p><p>You answered it, already knowing exactly who it was, this hadn't been the first time you'd heard that cry. It was, however, the first time she had come to you for help. Sophia, you had learned her name from hearing her husband scream it from next door. She was in her late forties, fair skinned woman with such a sweet disposition. The two of you had seldom interacted but she had always offered you a warm smile when she saw you outside. On more than one occasion you'd find a hot meal on your front porch after a long night out. She was almost motherly, as much as one could be without ever exchanging words.</p><p>When you had opened the door and saw her bruises, the blood dripping from her nose, you skipped the usual greetings you'd exchange with someone. Instead you ushered her inside, closing the door behind her, securing the lock in place. She cried full force now as you lead her to the couch, gently guiding her to sit down.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry, you must have still been sleeping, I just didn't know where to go and Edward... he was so angry he said he'd..."</p><p>You listened to her ramble on, her voice cracking with each quiet sob she released. You didn't say anything, not at first, not until you had found your first aid kit and sat  down on the coffee table in front of the couch.</p><p>"Mrs. Randall..."</p><p>She was still talking, apologizing profusely for waking you up. You placed your hands over hers, giving her a small smile.</p><p>"Sophia, may I call you Sophia?"</p><p>She nodded, her talking ceased and you turned to open the first aid kit.</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, I don't sleep much." You tried to lighten the mood but that only made her frown.</p><p>"That's not good, have you tried some warm milk?"</p><p>You laughed a little at that, dabbing some antiseptic on the cut above her eyebrow. She flinched away slightly but your laugh seemed to put her more at ease as she smiled.</p><p>"I'm afraid warm milk isn't strong enough, now about these bruises."</p><p>You sat down in front of her, giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Tell me <em>exactly</em> how you got them."</p><p>~</p><p>Lucifer watched the stairs in the precinct, as if he expected you to walk down them at any moment, or at least have an officer walk you down them. Ever since your initial first meeting he'd been eager to see you once more. You were absolutely fascinating to him, and it wasn't like you had given him a number to call. He sighed a little when all he saw was Dan walk down the stairs, alone. He settled back in his seat, before an idea formed in his mind.</p><p>"Daniel! Just the man I was hoping to see!"</p><p>Dan jumped a little, unaware Lucifer had walked up to him.</p><p>"Why?" Dan asked leaning away from him in a clear sign of distrust.</p><p>"Oh don't look so nervous, I've simply come to ask you a question."</p><p>Dan looked over to Chloe's desk, before warily looking back at Lucifer.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be with Chloe or something?"</p><p>Lucifer took a seat in Dan's chair, waving a hand dismissively.</p><p>"Yes, but I'm afraid there was a bit of trouble at your offsprings school, she left you a message." Lucifer said.</p><p>Dan pulled his phone from his pocket, looking through his call log, there was one new message and a text from Chloe, explaining that Trixie had gotten sick and she'd gone to pick her up.</p><p>"Alright, what do you want?"</p><p>"Don't look so nervous Daniel, I only want to know a little about that girl from other day."</p><p>"Y/N? Why?"</p><p>Dan sounded suspicious and a little protective and Lucifer smiled at that.</p><p>"She's fascinating, I understand she's been arrested many, many times, but never charged? How does she do it?"</p><p>Dan frowned, grabbing your case file from Lucifer's hands.</p><p>"How did you get this?"</p><p>"You really must stop leaving your desk unlocked Daniel."</p><p>Lucifer smiled as Dan scowled at him, all but shoving him out of his chair.</p><p>"This is private Lucifer. You can't just go poking around my desk!"</p><p>Lucifer rolled his eyes, opening his mouth for a witty response but the sound of Dan's ringtone interrupted him. He caught bit's and pieces of the conversation but what caught his attention was Dan saying your name. Lucifer perked up at that and smiled as Dan hung up.</p><p>"Is the little jail bird in trouble again?" Lucifer grinned.</p><p>"Yes, stay out of my stuff, I have to go." Dan mumbled.</p><p>"Perhaps I'll accompany you, seeing as the Detective is busy."</p><p>Lucifer followed after Dan, unable to pass up the opportunity to see you in action. Dan was about to tell him he couldn't come, that he didn't want the devil accompanying him, but he sighed instead. Telling Lucifer no was useless, the man always got his way.</p><p>"Just don't get in my way, Y/N has a mean right hook, I'm not writing an incident report because you got to close and got hit by mistake."</p><p>~</p><p>The board in your hands broke into splintered pieces as you cracked it loudly against the burly man's back. He crumbled to the ground, twitching a little as he barely maintained his consciousness. You took a moment to catch your breath, looking around your destroyed home and then to your kicked in door. A groan came from the man on the floor and you turned your attention back to him. You turned him onto his back, kneeling over him.</p><p>"Mr. Randall, Eddy, wake up."</p><p>You slapped his cheek a few times and he cracked open one of his eyes, the other to swollen and purple. You smiled at him, resting your hands on your knees.</p><p>"Ah ah, stay with me now, we need to talk."</p><p>You slapped him once more when his eye began to close again.</p><p>"That's it, can you hear the sirens?"</p><p>He nodded as best he could.</p><p>"Good, when the cops gets here, you're going to tell them everything, how you beat your wife. How you broke into my home, tried to beat me, you're going to admit to every little thing you've done. When they ask if you want to press charges against me for excessive force, you'll say no. Sophia is going to throw everything you own on the street after you leave, she's going to sell your car and you're going to stay very far away from her. Do you understand?"</p><p>He said nothing and your smile dropped, turning into a frown. You grabbed the front of his blood stained shirt, yanking him up by it.</p><p>"I may not have broken your jaw like you did to your wife last year, but if you're not willing to cooperate that can easily be remedied. Do. You. Understand. "</p><p>He took a moment to answer and when he did his voice was weak and strained.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Your smile returned and you released his shirt, unceremoniously dropping him back to the floor.</p><p>"Great! Now just sit tight and the police will be here in no time!"</p><p>Although a part of you suspected he couldn't stand if he wanted to, you'd broken his leg, much like he did to Sophia months ago. You walked into your kitchen, pouring yourself two glasses of whiskey, walking back into your living room. You placed the extra glass on his chest, just as several police cruisers pulled into your driveway.</p><p>"Time for the fun part." You muttered.</p><p>It was no surprise when Dan walked in, the LAPD had decided, given your history, he was the only one who could really handle you, without risk of bodily harm. When Lucifer Morningstar walked in though, that was a surprise, a very welcome one at that. They looked around at the mess that was now your house and you raised your glass to them.</p><p>"Self-defense Danny boy, Eddy here broke in, didn't you?"</p><p>You kicked the injured man's foot prompting him to respond as two more officers walked in. Eddy groaned a little and Dan ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"This is excessive at best Y/N, if he presses charges-"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Lucifer raised an eyebrow looking back at the man on the ground.</p><p>"No charges, I did it, it was me, I beat my wife, I broke into her house, it was all me."</p><p>You smiled looking back at Dan.</p><p>"You heard the man. His wife is in my room in the back, she'll press charges against her husband for years of abuse."</p><p>Dan was quiet for a moment before turning to the other two officers, instructing them to call an ambulance and read Eddy his rights.</p><p>"Are you going to press charges?" Dan asked.</p><p>You shook your head, downing the rest of your drink.</p><p>"I think it's safe to assume I won't be needing to."</p><p>Dan nodded walking back towards your bedroom to check on Sophia, Lucifer stepped over the man on your floor, coming to stand beside you.</p><p>"You've certainly been busy haven't you?"</p><p>"Just cleaning up a little trash." You winked.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled and the two of you turned your attention to Dan who was leading Sophia out. The older woman threw her arms around you, causing you to tense, which Lucifer noticed. She thanked you over and over and you awkwardly hugged her back.</p><p>"I don't know how to thank you! I just-"</p><p>You held up a hand to stop her from rambling and gave her a kind smile.</p><p>"I'll tell you what, you make me that delicious chicken recipe of yours we'll call it even."</p><p>"Oh I will! I'll make you dinner every night! Thank you Y/N, thank you!"</p><p>Dan lead her out of your home, offering to take her to the hospital to have her checked over and get her statements. You watched the paramedics carry Eddy out and the other officers followed after getting your very brief statement. All that remained was the mess and Lucifer.</p><p>"Wasn't Dan your ride?" You asked curiously.</p><p>"Yes I suppose he was, I can always call a cab if need be."</p><p>You nodded and Lucifer watched as you kick various objects aside in search of something.</p><p>"You and Daniel seem rather close, he was concerned about you, am I sensing a little history there."</p><p>You laughed, picking up your phone which had found it's way under the couch during your little scuffle.</p><p>"Kind of, I'm his cousin."</p><p>Lucifer clearly hadn't been expecting that explanation and he looked stunned for a moment.</p><p>"I see the two of you choose very different careers." He quipped.</p><p>You smirked, shaking your head.</p><p>"Oh I get it, because I'm career criminal, clever."</p><p>"Ah but criminal implies you've been convicted, so perhaps offender is best." Lucifer mused.</p><p>You laughed, turning to him with an amused expression.</p><p>"Alright Morningstar, I'll bite, why are you still hanging around?"</p><p>Lucifer smiled at your laughter.</p><p>"You're quiet possibly the most fascinating human I've met during my time here, and it's not as though you've given me much of a way to get in touch with you darling."</p><p>"So you thought you'd just hang around Dan until I inevitably showed up at the precinct?"</p><p>"Yes." His answer was blunt and you couldn't help but appreciate his dedication just a little.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>You held out your hand and Lucifer frowned in confusion.</p><p>"Well come on, give me your phone."</p><p>He grinned, placing his phone in your outstretched hand and you tapped away at the screen before handing it back to him.</p><p>"There, now you don't have to stalk Dan."</p><p>Lucifer stared at your number a moment before looking back at you. He watched as you glanced around your home, your shoulders sagging a little at the large mess you'd have to clean up, and all the furniture you'd need to replace.</p><p>"I have someone who can take care of this in no time, free of charge, they owe me a favor."</p><p>You turned your attention back to him, raising your eyebrow.</p><p>"And I guess I'll owe you one after this?"</p><p>"On the contrary this one's free darling, but should the need ever arise that you do need a favor I will be expecting you to come to me."</p><p>He held out his hand for you to shake and you placed your hand in his with little hesitation.</p><p>"A deal with the devil then?"</p><p>Lucifer grinned at your wording knowing very well that you assumed he was simply human.</p><p>"Oh my dear, you have no idea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Family Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had done so well staying out of trouble the last few weeks. So well in fact that Dan had stopped by your home to see if you were alright. You weren't entirely sure whether to find it amusing or be offended.</p><p>You settled for a healthy mix of both.</p><p>"Don't you have work or something?"</p><p>You tried not to make it obvious you were trying to get rid of him. It wasn't that you didn’t want your cousin there. You always enjoyed your visits with him, whether it be handcuffed to his desk or just stopping by for coffee. However, today was not one of those days, today you had plans, plans that couldn't be interrupted by your law enforcing cousin.</p><p>"Not today. Why?" Dan eyed you suspiciously as he accepted the cup of coffee from your hands.</p><p>"I was just asking, making small talk, don't be so testy." You scolded.</p><p>Dan raised an eyebrow before he none to subtly smelled the coffee. He stared at it as if he expected something to happen.</p><p>"Did you spike my drink?"</p><p>You choked on your own coffee, coughing as you lightly hit your chest.</p><p>"What the hell kind of question is that?" You snapped.</p><p>"You're acting weird. I mean I'm used to you trying to get rid of me, but normally you're not so rushed about it." Dan pointed out.</p><p>You sighed heavily, setting your drink down on the coffee table.</p><p>"I have plans."</p><p>Dan raised an eyebrow smiling a little at that.</p><p>"Plans? Like a date? Since when do you date?"</p><p>You lightly slapped his arm rolling your eyes.</p><p>"It's not a date you idiot. I'm just... helping a friend."</p><p>Dan stared at you a minute, until you shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"Helping a friend?" He repeated slowly.</p><p>You chewed the inside of your cheek nervously and avoid his accusing gaze.</p><p>"And how are you <em>helping</em> this friend?"</p><p>Your mind raced as you tried to think of an excuse, any excuse to get him off your back.</p><p>"Dan I just-"</p><p>There was one quick and loud knock at your door before it swung open. You heaved a quiet sigh of relief at the welcome interruption.</p><p>"Y/N, you darling little troublemaker you've simply got to hear what... oh... am I interrupting family time?" Lucifer paused his eyes jumping between you and Dan.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>You and Dan exchanged glares before you stood and walked over to Lucifer, grabbing his arm.</p><p>"Your timing is perfect! Can I talk to you in the kitchen real quick?" You smiled sweetly at the devil pulling him along.</p><p>You heard Dan mumbling under his breath but paid it no mind as you ushered Lucifer over by the fridge, just far enough away that your cousin couldn't hear you.</p><p>"Keep Dan distracted for me." You cut straight to the point.</p><p>Lucifer raised an eyebrow, looking at you with slight confusion.</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>You glanced over your shoulder as if you expected Dan to be ease dropping.</p><p>"I have an... errand... to run, and I can't do what I need to if Dan is suspicious." You explained.</p><p>"You are aware Daniel and I hate each other yes?" Lucifer reminded you.</p><p>"I know, but this is important, and I wouldn't ask otherwise."</p><p>You shifted your weight from one foot to the other as you impatiently awaited his answer.</p><p>"Where exactly are you going?"</p><p>You sighed, lowering your voice a little.</p><p>"I'm... I'm getting milk..." You cringed at your own poor lie.</p><p>Lucifer scoffed, crossing his arms as he waited for a better explanation than that.</p><p>"Please Lucifer..."</p><p>"Alright then love, I'll help you out, but in exchange you tell me all about this little adventure you're about to go on when you get back. Tit-for-tat my dear, I help you, you indulge me."</p><p>"Wouldn't you rather I owe you one?"</p><p>Lucifer laughed, waving a hand dismissively.</p><p>"Oh father no. I wouldn't waste a favor on this, no we'll save that one for later."</p><p>"Okay, yes. I'm going out the back, and remember I'm going out for milk."</p><p>Lucifer's eyes widened a bit when you opened your kitchen's bay window, you caught the look he gave you and smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"I don't have a back door."</p><p>And with that you were gone.</p><p>Lucifer stood there a moment processing what he had just witnessed. He laughed a little, turning and walking back into the living room where Dan still sat on the couch.</p><p>"Where’s Y/N?"</p><p>Lucifer sat himself down in your armchair an amused smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>"She said she was going out for milk."</p><p>He wasn't necessarily lying, that was what you had told him and that was all he really knew. Dan frowned.</p><p>"For milk?" Dan said slowly.</p><p>"It's what I'm told." Lucifer muttered pulling his flask from his suit pocket.</p><p>"I didn't see her leave."</p><p>"Oh yes, she went out the window." Lucifer hummed.</p><p>Dan looked taken back at the unexpected information, looking at Lucifer in disbelief.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Lucifer nodded as he unscrewed the cap on his flask.</p><p>"Yes it was actually quite entertaining to witness." Lucifer chuckled.</p><p>Dan just stared at him, his eyebrows drawing together in a look of exasperation.</p><p>"Such a pity, even your own cousin would rather trapeze out a window then talk to you." Lucifer smirked.</p><p>Dan scowled at him, setting his coffee down and standing to his feet.</p><p>"Okay. Goodbye."</p><p>Lucifer watched him leave before settling back in the chair, deciding to wait for your return.</p><p>~</p><p>You didn't return until much later that evening, stumbling into your home with a hand pressed to your side. You hadn’t expected anyone to be there, so when you saw Lucifer rummaging through your DVD collection you were a little surprised. However, the pain in your side quickly wiped away your surprise, instead replacing it with relief that there was someone there who could help you.</p><p>"I see you're making yourself at home." You joked tiredly.</p><p>Lucifer jumped a little turning to face you. The smile he had quickly morphed into a frown when he saw the way you were heavily leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>He took a careful step forward, but jumped to catch you when he saw your knees buckle. He caught you just before you hit the ground.</p><p>"Oh yeah I'm good, just a small inconvenience." You forced a smile.</p><p>Lucifer felt the hand on your waist grow wet and his frown deepened as he lifted your shirt enough to expose your stomach.</p><p>"Were you shot?" His voice rose in a slight panic and you laughed a bit, patting his chest with the hand that wasn't covered in blood.</p><p>"No, no, that would be bad..." You muttered.</p><p>God you were sleepy.</p><p>"I got stabbed." You gave him a lazy smile.</p><p>Lucifer stared at you incredulously, shifted to gather you into his arms. He stood, making carrying you see effortless.</p><p>"We need to get you to a hospital."</p><p>You grabbed his shirt tightly, shaking your head.</p><p>"The first thing they'll do is call Dan. I can't tell him why I got stabbed. I've got a suture kit under my bathroom sink."</p><p>Lucifer stared at you as if he was deciding whether he should take you to the hospital anyway.</p><p>"Besides I've got a story to tell you remember? It works better if I'm not drugged."</p><p>Lucifer sighed, setting you down on the couch. He watched for a few more seconds until you gave him a small thumbs up. He smiled a little before disappearing down the hall to grab your kit. You kept your eyes open to the best of your ability, as you listened to his footsteps returning.</p><p>Lucifer helped you sit up, laying a towel under you before pulling the foot rest over to the couch and sitting on his. He opened your suture kit, grabbing the scissors from inside and cutting your shirt open enough to access your wound.</p><p>"Stay awake love, can't have you dying on me." He said softly.</p><p>You turned your head to look at him, eyes half lidded as you nodded.</p><p>"Let's hear that story then yes?"</p><p>He was keeping you awake, while still getting the story you'd promised him. Clever man, your lips twitched into a smile and you took a small breath.</p><p>"Alright... I guess I should start by explaining what it is I do for a living."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Reason Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer's hands were steady as he worked the needle through your skin. You flinched now and then but remained still. He waited patiently for you to begin. It took a second to collect your wandering thoughts.</p><p>"I'm... a fixer of sorts..."</p><p>Lucifer paused a moment to give you a questioning yet intrigued look.</p><p>"A fixer?"</p><p>You nodded, watching him wipe away some blood from your wound.</p><p>"Well not exactly a fixer but it's probably the best way to describe what I do. You see I beat people. For money."</p><p>Lucifer snorted looking at you with increasing amusement.</p><p>"But only terrible people, like Sophia's husband, the scum of the earth, abusive assholes, I also run a very lucrative repo business on the side." You added with a wink.</p><p>You watched the devil stare at you with a twinkle in his eye. He laughed a little as he finished his task and cleaned you up as best he could.</p><p>"That's your side business? Would that not be your main source of income?"</p><p>You shook your head, fighting back a yawn at how sluggish and tired you felt.</p><p>"Officially, for legal purposes, yes."</p><p>You hadn’t realized your eyes closed until you felt a hand on your leg. You smiled tiredly at his worried expression and sat up to the best of your ability.</p><p>"And what if they can not pay?"</p><p>"Then I help anyway, pro bono, I'm not going to leave someone in such an awful situation like that." You said firmly.</p><p>You caught the ghost of a smile on his lips as he stood up.</p><p>"I'll be right back love."</p><p>You watched him walk towards your kitchen, before settling back onto your couch. You hummed a little to yourself as you waited for him to return.</p><p>"And I suppose you were dealing with one of these assholes tonight?"</p><p>Lucifer asked as he walked back into the room, handing you a drink and a cookie. You laughed a little but accepted the treat anyway.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>His eyes trailed down to your wound, the silent question hanging in the air.</p><p>"Sometimes they have a knife, sometimes a gun, it's not an easy job, but it's not right to turn away people who need the help, people who deserve not to be beaten and bruised every day."</p><p>You stared ahead, a far off look in your eyes and Lucifer watched you closely, studying you.</p><p>"It seems like a very dangerous job, you must have a reason for doing it."</p><p>You blinked, the sound of his voice pulling you from your thoughts. The smile you gave him lacked its usual charm, it wasn’t as mischievous, wasn’t full of trouble. It wasn’t the smile that had first drawn him in, it was sadder, almost burdened.</p><p>"A story for another time." You murmured.</p><p>He wanted to press the matter, ask a few more questions, but he could see how tired you were, how worn you'd become. How eager you were to move away from that particular line of questioning.</p><p>"Let's get you to bed darling, you've had quite the day."</p><p>You let out a noise of discomfort when he lifted you into his arms, the pain you were feeling briefly flared before settling back into an uncomfortable throb. You loosely wrapped your arms around his neck.</p><p>"I'm fine on my own, you don't have to stay."</p><p>You thanked him as he sat you down and handed you a clean shirt.</p><p>"You've lost quite a bit of blood, at this point it's more for my own peace of mind."</p><p>You laughed lightly at that and nodded.</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>He smiled and pulled a roll of bandages from his pocket.</p><p>"Now lift your arms a bit, I'll dress that wound and let you get some rest."</p><p>You did as he said, watching him wrap the bandage around your stomach.</p><p>"Thank you for not telling Dan."</p><p>His hands paused and his eyes met yours.</p><p>"It's not my place to tell." Lucifer said dismissively.</p><p>"No, but most people would tell either way."</p><p>Lucifer smiled lightly as he stood up straight.</p><p>"I suppose they would, but everyone is entitled to their secrets, and yours is far too fascinating to divulge to anyone else, especially someone who would put a stop to such a noble cause."</p><p>You laughed, placing a hand over your stomach when your laughter pulled at your sutures.</p><p>"You're a strange man, did you know that?" You joked.</p><p>"So I've been told, is that a good thing?"</p><p>You thought for a moment before nodding.</p><p>"Depends, but in your case it adds to your charm."</p><p>"You think I'm charming?"</p><p>He grinned at that and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Goodnight Lucifer."</p><p>He raised his hands backing out of your room.</p><p>"I'll be out in the living room if you need me."</p><p>"Oh wait! I have a guest room, my couch isn't so comfortable, you can sleep there, it's just down the hall."</p><p>Lucifer smiled, thanking you as he closed the door behind him. Once the door had closed you stripped out of your blood soaked clothes, standing in front of your mirror for a moment. There were scars scattered about your body, most were faint, small, but a few were large more angry, easily hidden, yet incredibly noticeably now while you stood in your underwear. Some were newer than others, but one provoked emotions you wished would go away.</p><p>It was the oldest among them, a gunshot wound. You lightly touched it, the memory of it, despite being so long ago, was still fresh in your mind. The only scar on your body you weren’t proud of, the only scar you didn’t get from successfully protecting someone, saving someone.</p><p>The one you got because you failed.</p><p>You exhaled a little, shaking the thought from your mind as you slowly got dressed. Tomorrow the memory would be in the back of your mind where it belonged. Always looming over you, the thing that drove you, the guilt you couldn't forget.</p><p>But that was for you to worry about, no one else, and yet when Lucifer had asked why you would do such a dangerous job, you'd wanted to tell him. You wanted to admit the real reason you knowingly put yourself in harms way.</p><p>But you hadn’t been able to say the words you wanted to.</p><p>You stared at the ceiling as you laid down, nestling into your blankets. With the memories resurfacing again you doubted you get much sleep, but you had to try. You speculated Lucifer might notice if you didn't. With a heavy sigh you rolled onto your side, staring at the picture on your nightstand.</p><p>The woman in the photo with you smiling so happily, proudly showing off the best friend necklace you had gotten her. You didn't realize you were crying until you felt a few tears hit your hand. You wiped them away as you turned your back to the photo.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry...</em>"</p><p>Those two words hung heavy in the air, the weight of them known only to you. The uselessness of them, they very notion of even saying them empty. It wouldn't change what had happened, no matter how many times you said them. Yet you did, over and over, like it would help ease your conscience. Your thoughts quickly got away from you turning dark and furious and you tightened your grip on the blanket.</p><p>So much for sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Avoidance and A Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't venture from your room until late into the next morning worried Lucifer might catch you and notice that you hadn't slept. You weren't sure why you cared if he knew, but you did. So you waited until he got up, waited until you heard him rummaging around in your kitchen. You laid there listening to him cook, enjoying the sweet aroma of pancakes that filled the air shortly after.</p><p>It was almost tempting enough to lure you from your bedroom.</p><p>As luck would have it you heard your front door, opening and closing not long after that. Curiously you peaked your head out of your room and found yourself alone. You took cautious steps towards your kitchen as if you expected him to suddenly jump out and scare you. When that ridiculous scenario didn't happen you shrugged and strolled into your kitchen.</p><p>"I think I'm falling in love." You laughed when you saw the mountain of pancakes he'd made.</p><p>A note set beside the plate and you plucked it from the counter top, eyes scanning the words on the paper.</p><p>
  <em>'Afraid I had to leave a bit early, enjoy breakfast though!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Lucifer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>P.S. That's not Tylenol, I'd recommend only taking one, but if you'd like to take more, do enjoy the trip.'</em>
</p><p>You raised an eyebrow glancing at the Tylenol bottle beside the pancakes. You opened it, staring at the strangely colored pills before shrugging a bit, you decided it best to only take half of one, not entirely sure what they were in the first place.</p><p>Maybe you trusted that man too much.</p><p>You happily help yourself to the mound of pancakes in front of you, eating as much as you could before wrapping the rest up for later. It certainly was a delicious way to start your morning, you'd have to remember to thank him later.</p><p>~</p><p>You figured you try to make it through the day without anyone noticing that you had in fact not slept at all the previous night. Unfortunately avoiding Lucifer was harder than you thought it would be.</p><p>He seemed to know your every move and no matter how many times you tried to get away for at least a few hours of sleep he'd be there. While you did want to hang out with your devilishly named friend, you did not want to explain why you looked half dead.</p><p>You finally decided on a rather unorthodox place to take your short little nap. Of course what you had planned to be a quick catnap quickly turn into almost two hours. The kind of nap where when you woke up, you were mildly confused and disoriented, the good kind.</p><p>When you woke up, the car you had chosen to take a nap in the back seat of, was moving. You sat up as you yawned and looking around for a moment as you waited to wake up more.</p><p>"Going somewhere fun Danny Boy?"</p><p>Your cousin jerked in his seat the car swerving a moment before he regained control. He let out a string of curses as several cars honked at him.</p><p>"Damn it Y/N! What are you doing back there!?"</p><p>You stretched a little, flinching at the pulling it caused your stitches. You hide your discomfort, leaning forward on the seat.</p><p>"I needed a place to nap." You shrugged.</p><p>Dan shot you a quick disbelieving glance before focusing back on the road.</p><p>"And why the hell did you choose my car?" He grumbled.</p><p>"Well you're testy today, aren't you? Anyway It's the only place I could think of that Lucifer wouldn't look for me."</p><p>"Why are you hiding from Lucifer? I thought you liked the weirdo." Dan raised an eyebrow.</p><p>You glanced out the window as you smiled a bit.</p><p>"Oh I do! But I don't want him worrying about me because I didn't sleep last night."</p><p>Dan pulled to a stop at a red light, turning in his seat to look at you.</p><p>"Why didn't you sleep?" He questioned.</p><p>You almost applauded how easily he slipped into police mode.</p><p>"Just a little pain, but Lucifer gave me something with a kick, so I'm good right now."</p><p>Dan stared at you, narrowing his eyes as he studied you closely.</p><p>"Why are you in pain?"</p><p>You froze, averting your eyes from his piercing gaze as you forced a laugh.</p><p>"I... I stubbed my toe..."</p><p>Why were you such an awful liar? Why was this red light so long?</p><p>Dan raised an eyebrow, his expression was easy to read, he didn’t buy that for a second.</p><p>"You... stubbed... your toe..."</p><p>You nodded, letting out a dramatic sigh.</p><p>"Alas I did, the littlest piggy too."</p><p>Dan opened his mouth to respond but you were already climbing out of the car.</p><p>"Well... Bye!"</p><p>"Y/N!" Your cousin yelled after you.</p><p>You hurried over to the sidewalk, giving him a small wave as you began to walk away.</p><p>"The light is green, you really should pay attention more!" You smirked.</p><p>You could practically feel his irritation from there and laughed as he sped off, mumbling to himself. You watched him speed off before you turned to walk down the street, however you almost immediately bumped into someone. The sudden jostle sent a wave of pain through you and you cursed loudly as you stumbled back.</p><p>"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry darling are you alright?"</p><p>You easily recognized the concerned voice and looked up at the man in front of you.</p><p>"No it's okay, I didn't see you there. You're persistent aren't you?" You smiled.</p><p>Lucifer eyed you carefully, before he smiled, seemingly satisfied he hadn’t hurt you too bad.</p><p>"Are you referring to the fact that you've been avoiding me?"</p><p>You gave him a sheepish smile, shrugging a little.</p><p>"Not avoiding just... well yeah avoiding... but it's not what you think!"</p><p>Lucifer glanced at you as he walked beside you.</p><p>"Then you're not trying to avoid me to hide your exhaustion and spare me the worry?"</p><p>You stopped walking staring at him dumbfounded.</p><p>"Okay, it's exactly what you think then."</p><p>Lucifer laughed, placing a hand on your back as he nudged you forward a bit.</p><p>"Let's get you some lunch darling, you must be famished."</p><p>You smiled as you fell into step beside him once more.</p><p>"Actually I had a pretty big breakfast."</p><p>Lucifer was saying something but your focus was drawn to a couple not too far from you. The man was standing against a wall, a far off look in his eyes as the woman yelled at him. He looked so broken and you frowned a little. You sped up a little, and the devil watched you curiously as you approached the couple. His eyebrows raised as you 'accidentally' bumped into the woman.</p><p>She rounded on you, her spew of abuse directed at you now. You simply smiled and the woman scoffed, before pushing past you. You stuck your foot out at the last second, watching her tumble to the ground, she screeched in rage as she landed in a dirty puddle.</p><p>"You bitch! Jacob do something!"</p><p>The man stood there a moment, looking between his girlfriend and you.</p><p>"You useless man! Don't just stand there, grow a pair and do something! Act like a man for once!" She snapped viciously.</p><p>The man's shoulders dropped and you briefly wondered how often she put him down like that. You leaned over to him, lowering your voice.</p><p>"You could do better. You could find someone who treated you with respect." You encouraged.</p><p>There was a spark in his eyes, like that thought had never crossed his mind.</p><p>"You think so?" He sounded hopeful and you smiled.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>He smiled at you, standing up straighter as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>"Pick yourself up Becca. I'm moving on." He said.</p><p>You ventured back to Lucifer as you listened to her shrill voice scream after her now ex-boyfriend. Lucifer smiled at you when you wrapped your arm around his.</p><p>"You’re a marvel darling."</p><p>"Why thank you, now I believe I was promised food?" You reminded him.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled as the two of you cross the street.</p><p>"Of course, whatever you want my dear."</p><p>You ignored the chiming of your phone, you knew what the notification was, and you choose to be happy now instead. It'd still be there tomorrow for you to worry about, for now, just this once, you'd let yourself be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Day Of Remembering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your morning started as it usually did on this date, with an almost lonely feeling. You took just a little longer to get out of bed than you normally did. Dressed just a little slower, moved almost robotically. Your phone was off, not wanting to be disturbed for the next few hours. This was your time to mourn, to remember the events that took place so many years ago, apologize to a crumbling tombstone you had no money to fix.</p><p>You didn't bring flowers when you went to visit the grave, she'd always hated flowers. A small smile pulled at your lips when you remembered the dramatic gag she'd give upon smelling flowers. It made a small bit of later bubble in your chest and you sat beside the tombstone, brushing grass away from it.</p><p>"I've got a lot to catch you up on."</p><p>You were probably crazy, talking to a grave, but it was therapeutic in a way. It gave you a sense of peace to talk with your long dead friend, although she had been more like a sister to you in life. Your chest tightened and you pulled the bottle of whiskey from your bag.</p><p>"Dan's still a pain, just like always, but I did meet a new man recently and let me tell you, you'd have loved him!" You laughed a bit imagining the way she would have gushed over Lucifer.</p><p>"He might have a screw or two loose, but he's got a good head on his shoulders, he's... odd in the best way."</p><p>You wiped a stray tear, opening the bottle and pouring a little out for her, before taking a large drink yourself. You settled back against the stone, sighing heavily.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't see the signs sooner Ce, sorry I couldn't save you."</p><p>You glanced up at the sky and you took another greedy gulp.</p><p>"If it helps that bastard will get what's coming to him, as soon as I find him..."</p><p>Your head spun a little and you rocked to your feet, turning to stare down at your best friend's name carved on the stone.</p><p>"I've been dealing with other shit holes in my search though, I know you hated when I got into fights but I think you'd be proud of this at least. Helping other people in situations like yours was, making sure they don't... end up like you..."</p><p>You raised the bottle to your lips once more, ready to swallow the rest and relish in the burn. Instead, you paused, reaching for the cap before setting the bottle on the tombstone.</p><p>"Your favorite. I'll see you next year Cecelia, hopefully after I've put that bastard six feet in the ground, just like he did to you."</p><p>You turned to walk away, pulling the hood on your hoodie up as you headed towards the gates of the cemetery. You pulled your phone from your pocket, turning it on with the intention of calling a cab but there was so many texts and missed calls from Dan. Probably worried about your sudden disappearance, a few of the texts warned you to stay out of trouble though and you smirked.</p><p>You intended to do the very opposite, itching for a distraction.</p><p>There was a few texts from Lucifer as well, nothing near as panicky as Dan's but you smiled all the same. You did wind up calling for a cab, choosing to send Dan a simple thumbs up that he could interpret however he damn well pleased, you didn't care. But you did return Lucifer's one call. He answered surprisingly fast and his voice brought comfort to you.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello darling! I hope my messages haven't interrupted something important."</em>
</p><p>You stared out the window of the cab as you settled back in your seat.</p><p>"No, not really, I just turned my phone on, but are you busy?"</p><p>There was a brief pause and you heard him moving around.</p><p><em>"Not at the moment, bored are we?"</em> His voice teased.</p><p>"Not exactly, but I could use a distraction if you're up for it?"</p><p>You could practically hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.</p><p>
  <em>"You've certainly come to the right devil, I'm at Lux if you fancy a bit of fun."</em>
</p><p>"I'll be there soon then, don't disappoint!" You joked.</p><p>He scoffed at your jest.</p><p>
  <em>"I never do."</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Lux was crowded as you had expected, people in various stages of intoxicated pressed against one another, moving to the almost deafening music. A couple stumbled past you, laughing obnoxiously as one of them spilled their drink. You maneuvered through the crowd waving to the bartender as you sat on a stool, turning to look at the inebriated people.</p><p>"Y/N! You've made it! Wonderful!"</p><p>You turned your attention to Lucifer who approached you with a wide smile that you found to be infectious.</p><p>"Hey Luc."</p><p>He nodded to the bartender who sat down a few shots in addition to the drink you'd already gotten. Lucifer turned his attention back to you, leaning against the bar as he stood beside you.</p><p>"Now then what is this I hear about needing a distraction?" He asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.</p><p>"I've had a less than ideal day, who better to go to then the greatest partier in LA? I need lots of booze and lots of trouble to get into."</p><p>Lucifer studied you for a moment.</p><p>"You look as though you've been crying, just why exactly are you asking for a distraction?" He questioned gently.</p><p>You gave him a tight smile, grabbing one of his shots, throwing your head back as you downed it in one go.</p><p>"Get me drunk enough and I'll tell you."</p><p>"Very well." Lucifer chuckled waving the bartender over.</p><p>You laughed a little, brushing dust off his suit before patting his chest.</p><p>"Don't get to comfortable devil man, I've got a pretty high tolerance." You warned.</p><p>Lucifer handed you another drink, smirking almost darkly.</p><p>"It sounds as though you're challenging me darling."</p><p>You stared him straight in the eyes as you drank the next shot. Slamming the empty glass down as a wicked glint danced in your eyes.</p><p>"Oh, I am."</p><p>Lucifer chuckled lowly, drinking a shot of his own.</p><p>"Then this will certainly be fun won't it?"</p><p>~</p><p>You'd lost count of what all you had drank or even how much you had managed to consume. In the last hour alone, you had managed to start a bar fight, lose your jacket, and break a rather touchy man's arm. All of which Lucifer had found immensely entertaining, but he had decided it best to take you up to his penthouse after your balance became an issue.</p><p>A drunken slur escaped your mouth, but he couldn't make out what you'd said. He helped you to the couch, although you were more drunk than he'd anticipated, and you fell as soon as he'd let you go. You laughed from your position on the floor and Lucifer smiled as he helped you onto the couch.</p><p>"Well you definitely do have a high tolerance but you failed to mention you're a rather ungraceful drunk my dear." Lucifer chuckled.</p><p>You looked up at him from where you sat, giving him a lopsided grin.</p><p>"Your accent is hot."</p><p>Your bluntness made him stutter a bit and you hid a laugh behind your hand. He cleared his throat and sat beside you on the couch, grabbing your ankle to take your shoes off.</p><p>"Perhaps I should have cut you off sooner."</p><p>You watched him intently, titling your head in a way that reminded him of a puppy.</p><p>"Boo..."</p><p>You stuck your tongue out at the thought of it and Lucifer rolled his eyes as he moved to take your other shoe off.</p><p>"My best friend died."</p><p>He froze looking at you in shock.</p><p>"Oh my... I'm terribly sorry love, I wasn't aware-"</p><p>You waved a hand, dismissing his apology.</p><p>"It was four years ago, today is the anniversary of her death."</p><p>You shifted a little draping one of your arms over the back of the couch.</p><p>"You asked, earlier, I said you had to get me drunk enough, 'member?" Your words slurred a little towards the end and Lucifer nodded.</p><p>"I'm sorry you lost someone so close to you."</p><p>You stared at him silently for a moment or two before sitting up, grabbing the hem of your shirt. You lifted your shirt over your head, dropping it on the coffee table beside you. You should have felt embarrassed, sitting in front of Lucifer in your pants and bra but you were too drunk to care and his eyes were drawn to the angry scar just a few inches away from your heart. The conversation was sobering and you couldn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>"I learned to late, that her fiancé was beating her, hurting her, I tried to stop it, but he shot me. I couldn't move, I was choking on my blood while he beat her until she quit moving. I tried to reach her, but I couldn't, I don't remember what happened after that. I was in a coma for a month, a few more inches over and I'd be dead."</p><p>Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed, and he cautiously reached a hand out to touch the scar, hesitating a moment. His eyes met yours and you gave him a small smile. His fingertips traced the scar gently and you watched him.</p><p>"I failed to save her... so I save who I can now, whether it adds a few more scars or not."</p><p>Lucifer pulled his hand back.</p><p>"And what of the fiancé? What happened to that <em>deplorable</em> man?"</p><p>You didn't answer, laying your head on the back of the couch as your eyelids became heavier.</p><p>"A story for later..." Your tired voice murmured.</p><p>Lucifer smiled softly at your sleepy form and stood, gathering you into his arms.</p><p>"Where we goin?" Your voice slurred whether from the drunkenness or the tiredness you weren’t sure.</p><p>"I'll be more than comfortable on the couch, but I won't have you sleeping on there." He said firmly.</p><p>"I can't take your bed Lucifer, I'll call a cab..." It was so hard to keep your eyes open.</p><p>He chuckled, his chest rumbling a little.</p><p>"You can barely walk, do you honestly believe I'd let you go home alone like this?"</p><p>When you didn’t respond with a witty remark or a protest he looked back down at you, only to find you fast asleep in his arms.</p><p>"Well, that's the end of that argument I suppose."</p><p>He carefully laid you in his bed, pulling the blanket up around you. You curled up, immediately making yourself comfortable, he laughed softly, smoothing your hair away from your face.</p><p>"Pleasant dreams love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Thrill of The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could feel eyes on him, the odd sensation of being watched pulling him from his sleep. Lucifer practically jumped out of his skin when he saw you leaning on the back of the couch watching him closely.</p><p>"Bloody hell!"</p><p>He fell to the floor, causing you to howl with laughter. He grumbled sitting up to give you a harsh glare that you merely smiled at.</p><p>"What in dad's name are you doing?" He hissed.</p><p>"I'm admiring the finer things in life."</p><p>Your replied so easily, somehow managing to keep a straight face despite the very cheesy line you'd just given. Lucifer couldn't suppress his smile and he shook his head standing to his feet.</p><p>"My you bounce back fast, haven't you at least got a headache or something?" He inquired.</p><p>"Oh I do, I just took something for it already, so now it's more of a dull throbbing, annoying but manageable." You said.</p><p>"Plus I found these."</p><p>You slipped Lucifer's sunglasses onto your face, giving him a bright smile.</p><p>"Have you been going through my things?" He raised an eyebrow as he stretched a little.</p><p>"You left me unsupervised, I've been exploring."</p><p>"You mean snooping." He corrected chuckling a bit.</p><p>"Snooping makes it sound so bad." You tsked.</p><p>Lucifer shook his head, walking towards his room to get dressed. You fell back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as you listened to him rummage around. You were growing bored, your current hangover not nearly enough to discourage you from finding something to quell your restlessness.</p><p>"Well then, seeing as you're in a rather chipper mood, what shall we do today?" Lucifer clapped his hands together once, grabbing your attention.</p><p>You sat up eagerly, practically buzzing with the prospect of getting into trouble and with Lucifer no less. Your excitement was short-lived as his phone rang, he frowned a bit pulling it from his pocket.</p><p>"Just a moment darling."</p><p>His end of the conversation where mostly words of affirmation, and you watched him venture over to the piano grabbing his keys. He hung up slipping the phone back into his pocket as he turned to you with an apologetic smile.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry my dear, the detective's called me away, I shouldn't be too long."</p><p>You waved him off dismissively, shrugging lightly.</p><p>"Go do your thing devil man, I am occasionally capable of being patient." You jested.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled, muttering a quick goodbye as he left. You settled back onto the couch, staring at the blank screen of the TV.</p><p>Patience.</p><p>You could do patience, it couldn’t be that hard. The bouncing of your leg disagreed, and you tapped your fingers on your thigh, boredom creeping into your not so still form.</p><p>"Lucifer!"</p><p>The sound of a female voice calling out for your devilish friend quickly caught your attention. You sat up, turning in your seat to face a beautiful dark skinned woman. A smile lit up your face as she paused to stare at you.</p><p>"Hello distraction."</p><p>She raised a curious eyebrow but looked just as intrigued as you.</p><p>~</p><p>"I'm just telling you to dial it back, Y/N attracts enough trouble as it is, you're not going to help."</p><p>Lucifer rolled his eyes as he listened to Dan drawl on. His attempts to tune him out were useless, and so the devil settled for silent seething. The two of them descended the stairs of Lux, there was a small shout and Lucifer quickly jerked Dan backwards, narrowly saving him the knife that embedded itself in the wall.</p><p>Inches from the now pale detectives face.</p><p>"I see you've met Mazikeen." Lucifer chuckled glancing towards where you stood beside the demoness.</p><p>You smiled, straightening back up from your throwing position. Dan was still in a bit of a daze, and you placed a hand on your hip.</p><p>"Turns out I'm not as patient as I thought, but Maze definitely helped pass the time."</p><p>Lucifer raised an eyebrow to hear you call her Maze and she smiled resting an arm on your shoulder, knife in hand.</p><p>"I like her, a lot, her aim is almost as good as mine." Maze smirked.</p><p>"You flatter me." You grinned.</p><p>Lucifer huffed a bit grabbing your arm, pulling you to him.</p><p>"I found this interesting little human first Mazikeen, I've got dibs."</p><p>You laughed at that but didn't pull away, leaning into his side as you lightly nudged him.</p><p>"Dibs? I'm not the last slice of pizza." You teased.</p><p>Dan, rather unfortunately, chose that time to recover, and he quickly guided you away from the two entities.</p><p>"No one is calling dibs! The last thing she needs is more bad influences!" Dan snapped.</p><p>Maze crossed her arms, staring him down.</p><p>"And what are you? Her boyfriend?"</p><p>Your lip curled up in disgust and Dan frowned.</p><p>"No! She's my cousin!" He hissed.</p><p>You sent Lucifer a smile as Mazikeen and Dan began to bicker. The handsome man watched you curiously as you pulled away from your stressed relative.</p><p>"You know Dan, you're absolutely right."</p><p>All eyes were on you now and Dan frowned looking suddenly very unsure of himself.</p><p>"I... I am?"</p><p>You managed to flash the keys in your hand, which Lucifer quickly took note of. A devious smile appearing on his face, he leaned over to whisper to Maze, who grinned like the cat who ate the canary. Dan was to focused on your sudden compliance to notice.</p><p>"Absolutely, in fact, I'll head home right now, mind if I catch a ride Luci?"</p><p>"Of course darling, in fact I insist you drive."</p><p>Lucifer tossed you his keys and while Dan focused on that, you tossed his keys to Maze.</p><p>"Your license was revoked for a reason, you can't drive." Dan scolded you.</p><p>Lucifer grabbed your hand running past Dan with you closely behind.</p><p>"Then I guess you better catch me!"</p><p>The two of you were gone before he could move. He cursed moving to run after you, reaching into his pocket for his own keys only to find it empty. He paused, wildly looking around, until he heard them jingle from Maze's hand.</p><p>"A head start is only fair." She winked.</p><p>~</p><p>You ran your hands over Lucifer's dark corvette, your smile only widening.</p><p>"Well hop in love, we best get a move on before Daniel stops the fun before it's begun."</p><p>You nodded sliding into the driver’s seat as Lucifer made himself comfortable in the passenger seat.</p><p>Skid marks were left in your wake as you hightailed it out of the parking garage.</p><p>~</p><p>It was a thrill, dashing around the city, losing a few traffic cops, who were most likely blindsided by the reckless speed you drove past them at. It was refreshing to say the least, a freeing sort of feeling. Lucifer occasionally grabbing the dashboard for dear life was also an added bonus. Although he hadn't told you to slow down yet, content with letting you have your fun.</p><p>You smiled as you pulled off to the side of the rode, not far from your house. The black haired man beside you gave you a questioning look.</p><p>"Drive me home?"</p><p>That did nothing to answer his inquisitive look.</p><p>"I've noticed you don't lie, and I'm really not supposed to drive, Dan will have my head if he figures out I actually sped through LA, this way if he asks you did drive me home, you don't lie, and I stay out of trouble, vaguely."</p><p>Lucifer chuckled, looking almost proud.</p><p>"You're a very clever little thing, aren't you? What other secrets have you got?"</p><p>"I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out, won't you?"</p><p>He smiled, leaning a little closer to you.</p><p>"I suppose I will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Devil's Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your lip was throbbing, it stung as you licked it, a familiar metallic taste hit your tongue, and you sighed. That wasn't what was important right now, the reopened wound on your side was a much more pressing matter. You were just happy it had been healing well before your little skirmish. It certainly wasn't bleeding as much compared to last time. Still the fact that it was bleeding at all was a cause for concern.</p><p>Did you go home though? Seek medical attention? Call someone?</p><p>No.</p><p>You went straight to Lucifer's penthouse, taking the back way he had shown you to avoid any party goers at Lux. Perhaps it was the fight you'd barely escaped from, or the bleeding wound on your side, but you felt compelled to go to his home. Whether he was there or not mattered very little to you.</p><p>He had the perfect remedy for your pain stalked to the ceiling, on glass shelves. You went straight for the bottle of Jack, taking a generous gulp before setting it on the piano, and searching through his cupboards. Praying to whoever would listen that he had a first aid kit, but you come up empty-handed.</p><p>You cursed under your breath, eyeing the bottle of whiskey for a moment. But shook your head, whiskey was good for pain, but you needed something stronger to sterilize your wound.</p><p>"Whiskey for pain, vodka for cleaning." You mumbled.</p><p>You hadn’t noticed the man walking down the steps from the bedroom, so focused on your pain you never even heard the shower running. Quite honestly you had assumed he'd be enjoying time down at Lux.</p><p>Lucifer froze a moment, smiling a little until he saw the blood on his previously pristine floors. </p><p>"Oh darling, what am I going to do with you..." He mumbled to himself.</p><p>His frown deepened when he saw that you were not drinking his very expensive bottle of Iordanov Vodka, but pouring it onto what he remembered to be your knife wound.</p><p>"Blood on Italian marble, I'm sure that's not damaging or anything..." You hissed in pain, gripping the bottle tightly as you set it on the bar. Before opening the cupboards under the bar, hoping to find a first aid kit, or at the very least a clean rag to press to your wound.</p><p>"Really a much easier clean than one would assume." Lucifer finally spook up.</p><p>You panicked, jumping in surprise, head slamming against the shelf above you.</p><p>"Damn it!"</p><p>Lucifer chuckled lightly at your unfortunate luck tonight before moving to help you up. He guided you to the couch, watching you settle back on it. He took in your appearance, busted lip, bruising cheek. Then of course there was the bleeding wound on your side.</p><p>"What have you been up to? Undoing all my hard work." He scolded you lightly.</p><p>You smiled as he lifted your shirt, clicking his tongue in disapproval at the sight of your torn stitches.</p><p>"Well good news you don't need stitches again, it's been healing quite nicely. We'll patch it right up, and you'll be right as rain." He hummed.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow watching Lucifer disappear into his bedroom before stepping back out carrying a small box with him.</p><p>"Right as rain? That's an old phrase."</p><p>"I've been around far longer then that phrase."</p><p>He chuckled, cleaning the blood from around your wound before pressing a thick gauze to your side. You flinched a bit but otherwise quietly watched him secure it into place with medical tape.</p><p>"Is this going to become a common occurrence for us, my dear? You sneaking around and me patching you up, all without Daniel being the wiser?" Lucifer inquired.</p><p>He stood to his feet, grabbing a rag to clean the blood from his hands.</p><p>"That depends, do you want it to be?" You asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>He helped you sit up, grabbing your chin to turn your head to the side, closely inspecting the darkening bruise on your left cheek.</p><p>"I know you're far too stubborn to go to a hospital..." Lucifer began.</p><p>"Hospitals report knife and gun shot wounds to the police, Dan will find out." You pointed out.</p><p>He knew your reasoning was sound, logical even, but he still took the opportunity to tease you a bit. Eager to see you smile or possibly even hear your laugh.</p><p>"Yes of course, so as I was saying, stubborn." He smirked.</p><p>He was successful, and you laughed lightly and released your chin, grabbing antiseptic from the little first aid kit. He grabbed your chin once more, his other hand moving to lightly dab the cut on your bottom lip, holding your chin firmly when you jerked back at the sting.</p><p>"However, with that being said, I'd much rather you come here to get fixed up. At the very least I'll know you're okay if I'm able to patch you up myself."</p><p>You stared at him, watching as he focused on your injuries, his thumb lightly grazed your lip, careful to avoid your cut.</p><p>"You don't have to patch me up Luc..." Your voice was so quiet.</p><p>He chuckled a bit, releasing your chin.</p><p>"Oh? Will you be staying out of trouble then?"</p><p>Your silence was answer enough, and he gave you a rather smug smile.</p><p>"Then I'll continue to patch you up, although I might start asking for some compensation if I'm to become your nurse."</p><p>Although he was joking you knew there was some truth behind his words.</p><p>"Tit for tat?"</p><p>He nodded, and you nestled back onto the couch, watching as he disappeared into his room once more, this time returning with a fresh shirt. You thanked him, and he helped you change, pausing a moment at the sight of your bruised ribs.</p><p>"If you're going to ask, just ask, I can see the gears turning in your head."</p><p>Lucifer fastened the last button on the shirt.</p><p>"You don't seem to have your usual grandeur that comes from taking care of awful people."</p><p>You laid back against the armrest, staring at the blackened ceiling.</p><p>"That's not a question." You pointed out.</p><p>"Very well, pray tell, why is it you seem to lack your usual bravado? There's a cloud hanging about you, and I'd like to know why?"</p><p>You opened your mouth, ready to answer his question, you owed him that much, but your words failed you. You frowned, suddenly realizing you had no idea why you'd gotten in a fight you didn't need to. Allowed yourself to be injured so badly, when you knew how to take care of yourself. You looked back at Lucifer, eyebrows drawing together.</p><p>"I...I don't know..."</p><p>He saw the panic in your eyes upon your realization. You looked so distraught realizing your emotions had spiraled out of your control. He cleared his throat, regretting even asking because now your smile was gone, and you looked pained.</p><p>"I guess I'm being a little self-destructive, huh? Why am I doing this to myself?" You laughed but there was no humor in it.</p><p>Lucifer noticed you clutch your chest, fingers grazing the scar by your heart.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>He sounded as though he'd just made an important discovery, and you fixed your gaze on him.</p><p>"You're punishing yourself." He said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>You only grew more confused.</p><p>"I'm not..." Your denial sounded weak even to your own ears.</p><p>Lucifer placed a hand on your knee, giving you a sad sort of smile.</p><p>"I know punishment darling, you're torturing yourself for something that wasn't your fault."</p><p>Something wet dripped onto hit your lap and you raised a hand to your face.</p><p>When did you start crying?</p><p>Lucifer, mindful of your injury, pulled you to his side, your head laying on his shoulder, he stroked your hair as you silently fought back the tears threatening to stain his shirt.</p><p>"I could have done something..."</p><p>"No, my dear, you couldn't have stopped something you never knew was happening."</p><p>Your breath caught in your throat, and she swallowed thickly.</p><p>"I should have known."</p><p>"But you didn't and hurting yourself won't bring your friend back. She wouldn't be very happy to see you doing this to yourself, now would she?"</p><p>You smiled lightly, thinking of the way she would have boxed your ears if she heard your self-loathing. You sat up, wiping your eyes with the back of your hand as you let out a breathless laugh.</p><p>"I'm going to crash here for the night, if that's alright..."</p><p>Lucifer smiled, draping his arms over the back of the couch as you stood up.</p><p>"Of course love, my bed is always open."</p><p>You snorted, shaking your head.</p><p>"I'm not taking your bed again Lucifer."</p><p>He smiled, nodding towards the hall by the library.</p><p>"Well I have a guest room."</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him, placing your hands on your hips.</p><p>"Then why did you put me in your bed the other night?"</p><p>"Because mine is far more comfortable, besides you weren’t complaining before."</p><p>You shook your head, turning on your heel to walk towards the hall, but you paused, glancing at Lucifer over your shoulder.</p><p>"Can I ask a favor?"</p><p>He hummed a little, glancing back at you.</p><p>"I don't... I'm not normally a crier, at least not in front of people, so I guess what I'm trying to say..."</p><p>Lucifer smiled gently at you.</p><p>"You needn't ask a favor for that my dear, I won't tell a soul."</p><p>You smiled back and he waved you off.</p><p>"Now off you pop, get some rest, I'll treat you to a wonderful breakfast tomorrow."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Chaotic Sort Of Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn't really been thinking how early Lucifer's offer for breakfast would be. You'd just mindlessly accepted because who could pass up an offer for free food. Yet here you were, dragging yourself to his car far earlier than you would have liked.</p><p>"Come on darling, I don't think I've ever seen you move so slow."</p><p>You scowled at the man in front of you, it was too early for him to be so full of energy. A part of you envied him, but a bigger part was just annoyed.</p><p>"It's seven in the goddamn morning! Is there some reason we couldn't wait until later? Like maybe ten?"</p><p>Lucifer, despite the scowl on your face, smiled brightly, holding the door open for you.</p><p>"This is when the muffins are freshest, it'll be well worth it."</p><p>You groaned, dragging your feet to the car as Lucifer raised an eyebrow. He shut the door behind you as you sat down.</p><p>"Honestly love, you act as though it's the end of the world."</p><p>Lucifer chuckled as he walked around to the driver side of the car. He opened his door with the intent of getting in, but a police cruiser pulled up behind the corvette, flashing its lights. While Lucifer stared on in confusion, you shrunk down in your seat.</p><p>"No, but it is the end of my day..."</p><p>Lucifer turned to you with a surprised expression as two police officers stepped out of the car. They barely spared Lucifer a glance as they called your name, and you sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm coming..."</p><p>Lucifer took a step forward when you got out of the car, turning, so they could handcuff your wrists behind your back.</p><p>"Not so tight, <em>geez</em>."</p><p>"What is this all about?" Lucifer asked frowning, when he saw your grimace.</p><p>Although it was more of a demand than a question.</p><p>"There's a warrant out for her arrest."</p><p>You barked out a laugh, rolling your eyes.</p><p>"You'll have to be more specific than that." You sassed.</p><p>The cop frowned, leading you towards the car, opening the back door.</p><p>"Destruction of property."</p><p>You exchanged looks with your dark haired friend, who judging by his expression, found this situation just as assuming as you.</p><p>"Yeah that doesn't narrow it down much."</p><p>Lucifer chuckled at your mumbled reply, and he pulled out his phone.</p><p>"I'll give the Detective a call and meet you at the station."</p><p>You ducked your head as you slid into the backseat of the cruiser, watching Lucifer put the phone to his ear as the door closed behind you.</p><p>~</p><p>You rubbed your wrists as you were shoved into a holding cell, a smile lighting up your face as you saw you weren't alone.</p><p>"This day just got much better, who wants to start a riot?"</p><p>Intrigued and interested looks answered your question, and you laughed. You claimed the bench, crossing your legs as you sat back.</p><p>"Huddle around kiddies, we're going to play a game."</p><p>~</p><p>Lucifer strolled into the precinct, glancing around as he searched for you. His phone call with Chloe was fruitless, as she claimed she couldn't do anything if the owner of the bar you'd thrashed was pressing charges. His search for you was short-lived as Dan approached him.</p><p>"Ah Daniel, to what do I owe this very unwanted interruption?"</p><p>Dan frowned, looking entirely pissed <br/>off.</p><p>"You're going to get her in trouble, she doesn't need you hanging around."</p><p>Lucifer crossed his arms, scoffing a bit.</p><p>"Well she certainly doesn't need my help getting into trouble, especially not when she's sitting pretty in a holding cell at the moment."</p><p>Dan's face paled and his anger faded away as he processed Lucifer's words.</p><p>"She's what..."</p><p>"In a holding cell? Did you not hear me? Hearing is the first to go in old age though, you're looking a little gray already." Lucifer chuckled.</p><p>Dan said nothing as he turned on his heel, rushing towards the holding area. Lucifer followed after him, albeit at a much slower pace. When Dan finally reached detainment, he had to duck to avoid a pair of flying glasses.</p><p>The entire woman's cell was in an uproar, as well as the men's cell next to it. Some people were fighting, while others cheered them on, someone had managed to smuggle in a lighter and was catching toilet paper on fire. There was a shout before someone was thrown against the bars, a dull metallic thunk following afterwards, and several people were bleeding.</p><p>And there, in the middle of it all, amidst the chaos and shouting, you sat, against the bars that separated the men and women cells, singing with a group of bikers.</p><p>"Y/N!" Dan shouted your name.</p><p>You didn't stop singing or even look at him, but you did smile as Dan called for other officers to come and calm the prisoners.</p><p>"Who the hell put her with other people!"</p><p>Lucifer laughed as he watched Dan walk out shouting and cursing. You finally ceased your singing, glancing over at Lucifer who was leaning against the bars.</p><p>"I'm rather impressed darling, you've hardly been in here for an hour, and you've managed to create such chaos."</p><p>You watched several officers run in, wrestling some of the rowdier prisoners to the ground.</p><p>"Well if the devil is giving me praise I must be good." You joked.</p><p>The jingle of keys caught your attention and Dan walked back in grumbling as he unlocked the cell door.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>You waved to your new friends, who complained about seeing you go, and you strolled out, falling into step beside Lucifer. You turned walking backwards as you shouted to the bikers you'd been singing with.</p><p>"Don't forget about that ride you promised me Mikey!"</p><p>A big burly man laughed, waving to you.</p><p>"Looking forward to it little lady!"</p><p>You turned back around, catching Lucifer's eye as he stared at you curiously.</p><p>"Can you even ride a motorcycle?"</p><p>"We'll find out." You shrugged.</p><p>Dan walked ahead of the two of you voicing his disappointment, which you ignored in favor of staring at something Lucifer was showing you on his phone. Dan turned to tell you off, only to see you standing close to Lucifer, gazing at his phone.</p><p>"Did you hear anything I just said?"</p><p>Both you and Lucifer looked up at him with blank expressions.</p><p>"You were talking?"</p><p>Dan sighed, falling into his chair, rubbing his temples.</p><p>"Just go home..."</p><p>You raised an eyebrow, staring at him in confusion.</p><p>"I thought the owner was pressing charges..."</p><p>Lucifer held up a hand, smiling a bit.</p><p>"Well he was, but the gentleman kindly offered to sell me the place, so I will in fact not be pressing any charges."</p><p>You stared at him surprised, opening your mouth a few times, but no words came out. Dan snapped his head up to look at Lucifer suspiciously.</p><p>"You bought a bar to get me out of jail?" You asked softly.</p><p>"Yes I suppose I did, you do however owe me a favor now, to be collected on at a later date."</p><p>You smiled first before you began to laugh, running a hand through your hair as you shook your head.</p><p>"Why would you do that?"</p><p>Lucifer smiled at you as your laughter died down into faint chuckles.</p><p>"Well I couldn't let you be locked up, I'm simply having far too much fun with you for that."</p><p>You smiled, grabbing his shirt as you pressed a quick kiss on his lips. Dan gave a shout of disapproval and shock. You released Lucifer's shirt, patting his cheek, before walking away as if nothing happened. He stared after you in stunned silence.</p><p>"Let's go Morningstar! I was promised food!"</p><p>Dan grabbed Lucifer's arm when he went to follow after you.</p><p>"Don't be getting any ideas. You're not going to have anything beyond a friendship with her, and even that's too much." Dan warned.</p><p>Lucifer pulled his arm free, fixing his sleeve as he looked at Dan annoyed that he'd wrinkled his suit.</p><p>"Well that's entirely up to her, if she happens to want more, I certainly wouldn't mind." Lucifer smirked, walking after you, leaving a fuming Dan behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates weekly!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>